


The End Of Darkness

by hopeduckling13



Series: Twist of Fate [2]
Category: House M.D., Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: [Sequel To Twist of Fate]With the Evil Queen defeated and dark magic vanished there are no more villains in Storybrooke, so how will the life of everyone there be now?Will villains still find themselves in the small New England town or will the peace last forever?[Captain Swan, Chameron]





	1. Prologue

 

 

  
Emma Swan's life was never really normal. She lived in a small town called Storybrooke where basically every fairytale character you've ever known is real. They all got there because of a Dark curse, which was cast by the Evil Queen Regina, who wanted revenge on Snow White.

But Emma broke that curse by believing in magic and giving her son Henry a true love's kiss, which saved his life.

Some years passed and now Emma doesn't only have one true love, she has two: her son Henry and her boyfriend Killian Jones, who also is Captain Hook.

Another constant thing in Emma's life is defeating villains, who wanna disturb Storybrooke and it's citizens because she is the Savior and the Sheriff.

And as if Emma's life isn't complicated enough already...one day she discoveres, that her parents lied to her the whole time. They kept her sisters existence from her, which she isn't exactly happy about.

  
As she finally finds her sister they both go back to Storybrooke, where another villain was already lurking. A familar villain, but this time the Evil Queen doesn't wanna kill Snow White and Prince Charming, she wants to kill Emma because of revenge for breaking the curse and because of a profecy.

  
So Emma has to manage all those things at once...fighting against the Evil Queen, dealing with her parents, getting to know her sister etc...and in between she needs to find time for her boyfriend because otherwise she might go insane. But he makes her happy, so she doesn't complain about her complicated life.

Her happiness couldn't stop the final battle though, so Emma and the Evil Queen fought...

In that battle Emma was killed, but her death didn't last since her sister Allison killed Regina, which killed the Evil Queen too since they're the same person.

One person was always fated to win the final battle, so Emma was able to be awoken by a true love's kiss from her boyfriend Killian.

Actually Emma was supposed to fight the final battle alone, but she was able to have help because the person who made the profecy didn't know, that Emma has a twin, who's connected to her.

It was like a twist of fate, which allowed Emma to avoid her vision and her death.

Dark magic was destroyed in the final battle.

  
Now Emma can finally live a life of peace...or are there any more dangers headed to Storybrooke?


	2. Chapter 1

The hospital room of Allison is filled with a lot of shock from everyone. They're all so shocked, but kinda for different reasons, which are in some way all the same.

They're all shocked, that Allison killed Regina, who's lying dead on the floor, a lot of blood covering her chest.

Chase is the most surprised person in the room because he knows his girlfriend very well and she once left him because he killed someone.

Her parents don't know her at all, but that doesn't change anything. For one because Regina was their friend and secondly because they never thought their daughter is a killer. They don't know, that this isn't who she is after all. They can only judge her by her actions and this is the first time they see her.

That event isn't the only surprising thing though. Only a few seconds later Allison falls unconscious again and her heart rate is zero. She doesn't stay dead for long though. When the first doctor arrives, she's already awake again, so Whale leaves again.

Chase: "What just happened?"

He puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him because he's worried about her and also he knows, that she's very upset right now. She needs comfort. Cameron would never just kill someone without feeling terrible about it. Even a stranger would see that right now, so it doesn't go unnoticed by Snow and Charming either.

This relieves them a little, but they also wish, that they could help her somehow. They don't know how though, so they decide to just stand in the corner quietly.

Every passing second Allison's breathing gets more uneven and rushed. She can't handle this. Everyone in the room wishes to help her, but they don't have any way to do that.

Allison: "Did I - ? Did I just - ?"

She couldn't even say it out loud. That would make it real even though she already knows it's quite real. She did this and there's no going back now.

As that realization hit her she began to sob hard into Roberts chest. He was holding her very tightly with one arm. His other hand ran through her hair in an attempt to soothe her even though he already knows it won't. She won't let this go anytime soon, probably not ever.

Robert: "Everything's going to be okay."

She shook her head many times. In her opinion nothing will ever be okay again. She feels like all she's ever going to be capable of from now on is holding on to Chase for dear life. They're the same after all. They're both murderers.

The thought of that makes her even more upset if that's possible because it makes her think of their daughter Melanie and how both of her parents are awful people.

Maybe she should give her to Emma and leave, never coming back.

Just as Allison thinks about that Emma enters the hospital room. As soon as she sees her sister crying in Roberts arms, she runs towards her and puts her hand on her back, running it slowly up and down.

Emma's heart breaks for her sister. She never believed in that thing, that twins feel each other's moods and feelings, but now she knows it's true. They're very connected.

Emma: "What happened, Ally? Are you hurt? Is there something I can do?"

Allison pulls away from Chase and looks at her sister for a moment before falling into her arms, hugging her very tightly.

Allison: "How are you here? I had this...dream, vision or whatever and I- I saw you...die. You were stabbed and I felt pain in the same place. I thought I...lost you."

Emma: "I'm alright. That was nothing, but what about you? You don't seem fine even though you know I'm alive now...What else happened?"

Allison looked down ashamed. She wasn't ready to say the words out loud. It was her biggest fear.

She was scared, that it would change Emma's opinion on her. She was scared of losing her sister because of what she did, but she also knew she had to tell her. It was inevitable and she already knows, that Emma doesn't like secrets. She won't lie to her sister. She loves her too much and both of them have been through a lot.

Emma: "You can tell me anything. I know you want to. I can see it...Can you give us a little privacy?"

Emma looked at Chase, Killian and her parents, who soon exited the room. Then she faces her sister again and took both of her hands in hers, giving them a light squeeze in an attempt to encourage her twin.

Emma: "I'm the last person to judge you for whatever you did. You can really tell me..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

Emma: "I'm the last person to judge you for whatever you did. You can really tell me..."

I looked expectantly at my sister with a soft smile, which was supposed to give her courage and strength. I could see in her eyes, that she needed those things right now.

Allison: "I did something - something terrible."

I gave her another softly smile.

Emma: "Its okay. No matter what it is. We all have done things we regret. I'm sure you had a good reason."

Allison: "Sure everyone has bad moments, but this is...different. I-I killed someone."

Emma: "What? Why? It was probably just an accident. Don't worry."

I never thought my sister was capable of murder. She's so sweet and all. It has to be an accident.

Allison: "It wasn't an accident. I-I threw a knife at her, which I let appear in my hand by magic."

Emma: "Who was it?"

She looked beside the bed and my eyes followed her gaze to where Regina lay on the floor. That's obviously how the Evil Queen died. The final battle might have started between me and her, but it ended between Ally and Regina. Light magic won. Allison and I won.

Allison: "I killed her just because she looked like the person, who attacked me. But that one was actually with you. She fought against you, tried to kill you and I saw her succeed, which she didn't..."

Emma: "The Evil Queen did succeed. She stabbed me. I was dead, but because you killed her doppelgänger the final battle was won by the light. We won. That way I survived. That's why Killian's kiss woke me up."

I squeeze her hand again and try to make her feel better. I do know what it feels like to kill someone. It isn't a pretty feeling and I don't want her to have it. I need to make her happy again. No matter how. I can't fail. I'm the Savior and I'm still working on my twins happy ending. She deserves that. She's been alone and without her family for even longer than me and I have found my happy ending. It's Killian.

Now she needs hers with Robert and their daughter Melanie, who's a little cutie.

Emma: "You saved my life."

Allison: "But at what cost? Maybe Killian could've saved you without me killing someone before that. I'm a terrible person."

Damn. My plan didn't work. She still doubts herself. I guess there's only one way left...I have to tell her the thing I never meant to tell her. My darkest secret towards her.

I do am scared to lose her, but I have to take this chance. She deserves the truth and it might give her hope that everything is going to be okay.

Emma: "Look...you're not a terrible person. Sometimes you do something that evil, but mostly it has important reasons. I understand that."

Allison: "What are you saying?"

Emma: "I also killed someone a long time ago..."

Allison: "What? How-Why?"

The tears are streaming down her face even more now. I hurt her. Disappointed her, but she needs to know.

After all we all have our inner demons. Our inner darkness.

Emma: "A while ago there was this woman in town. Her name was Cruella and she was a villain, who was working with Gold. They wanted a happy ending for villains and misery for the heroes. One day she kidnapped Henry. When I found him they were standing next to a cliff and she was holding a gun against his head."

Tears are streaming down my face in full force now too. This memory is very painful. I don't like talking about it for many reasons. One being that I killed Cruella, but another is the feeling I had when I saw her standing there, threatening my son. I was so worried about him. I thought I'd failed him and that I would lose him. And it was all my fault because I wasn't good enough at being the Savior.

Emma: "So I did the only thing I felt was right...I pulled the trigger of my own gun. I shot her and she fell down the cliff to her death. A few minutes later I got a call from my parents. The author had told them, that he took her power to kill. So I killed her in vain. She was only bluffing. She never could've killed Henry."

We were both crying. It almost seemed like a contest, but maybe that's what we need. There's been a lot of pain in our memories. Maybe it's good to let it out. Maybe it'll leave us happier in the end.

Emma: "What you did isn't any different. I was protecting Henry and you were protecting me. We all have darkness inside of us, but you feel guilty about this, which means you're a good person. Don't let this change who you are. You're strong. You can move on from this. I'll help you. I love you no matter what."


	4. Chapter 3

Later that day Emma and Killian were sitting on their couch.

Henry had long gone to sleep since he wants to be alone. The loss of his mother is very hard on him.

Half an hour ago Granny had returned Melanie, who was staying with Emma and Killian since Robert stayed with Allison at the hospital. She isn't in the mental condition to be left alone right now.

But since the baby is also asleep the two of them are basically alone, having a relaxing late evening for once in their lives.

Emma: "How long do you think will it last until another villain decides to come to Storybrooke?"

Killian: "I have no idea. Hopefully never, but that's very unlikely. It's Storybrooke after all."

Emma: "Sadly yes."

Emma then leaned her head onto Killian's shoulder, snuggling into his side. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and they sat like that for quite a while, just enjoying each other's company. They didn't need words to communicate. They were open books to each other, but eventually Emma broke the silence, seeking comfort from her boyfriend.

Emma: "I told her about Cruella."

Killian: "How did she react? Is everything okay between you guys?"

Emma: "I guess so. She didn't really say much after...or before for that matter. She's upset about Regina. I tried to make her feel better about herself, but I don't think it worked."

Killian: "It'll take her a little to accept everything. She's obviously blaming herself. Maybe I should talk to her...earlier today, before everything happened she told me, that it doesn't matter what I did in the past. All that matters is the here and now...maybe she should accept her own advice for herself."

Emma looked up at her boyfriend and raised her eyebrow. There is a small smile at the corner of her lips. She's very happy about Killian bonding with her family.

Emma: "You chatted? About what?"

Killian: "Well about you actually, my love. It's something me and your sister have in common...we both love you."

They both smiled at each other.

Emma: "I love you too."

They kissed slowly and then returned to their previous snuggled up position, continuing to relax on the couch until the baby started crying from upstairs.

Emma: "I guess someone woke up. I'll be back in a minute."

Emma stood up and while she did she gave Killian a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then she went upstairs into the guest room, in which Cameron, Chase and Melanie were staying.

The crying got even louder when Emma opened the door, so she quickly approached the crib, looking down at her niece with a faint smile on her face before picking her up.

Emma: "Shhh. Shh. Everything's alright."

Emma's voice was really soft and she gave the baby kisses on the head from time to time, trying to soothe her. Melanie didn't stop crying though, which made Emma wish that Allison was here. Maybe she'd get her to calm down.

Then Emma had an idea though. When she was in Chicago with Killian and Chase, Ally had given the baby to her and Killian while she talked to her boyfriend. Melanie seemed to like the pirate quite a lot. Maybe he can get her to fall asleep again.

So Emma walked down with Melanie pressed against her chest to muffle her cries. She didn't wanna wake Henry up after all. He deserves some rest after what happened.

Back in the living room she sits down next to Killian and thinks for an excuse to give him the baby. He probably won't take it voluntarily because he thinks, that he doesn't know how to act towards kids. He's always scared of hurting them.

Emma: "She won't stop crying. I think, that she might be hungry. I'll get her something from the kitchen. Can you hold her for a minute?"

She didn't await an answer though. She just put the crying baby into Killian's arms and stood up from the couch.

Killian almost looked at her with desperation. He didn't like this at all. He's always afraid of accidentally dropping the baby or hurting it with his hook.

Killian: "Swan, I don't know-"

He tried to talk himself out of this, but she cut him off with a peck on the lips, before walking towards the kitchen.

She didn't really believe Melanie was hungry, so she just pretended to heat something up in the microwave and while she did she glanced at her pirate and her niece.

The crying got quieter and quieter until it completely faded away and Melanie's eyes flickered close.

Emma smiled at both of them and then went back into the living room, sitting down next to Killian and lying her head on his shoulder to look at the sleeping baby.

Emma: "I think she likes you a lot."

Emma thought it might make him happy to hear it, but he stayed tense, so Emma leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. That helped. Killian was now less tense and more comfortable.

His Swan always had the power to make him happy. No matter what and he must admit, that the baby is quite sweet. It's not too bad, that she likes him.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Snow and Charming got up early as usual. But they decided not to eat at Granny's for once. They planned to visit Emma. They couldn't take it anymore...their daughter hating them. They intend to make up for it and explain themselves to her once again. They refuse to lose her because of a stupid lie. 

When they arrive at Emma's house, they aren't sure how to continue their path. They do have a key, so should they use it? Or should they ring the bell? They have different opinions on the topic.

Snow: "We should probably just use our key, Charming."

David: "But then she might get even angrier at us for disrespecting her privacy. Or worse...we could walk in on her and the pirate...I really don't want that, Snow."

Snow rolled her eyes at her husband and chuckled lightly about his overprotectiveness. In Davids' eyes, Emma was still their little baby, who was born a few minutes ago. He feels the need to protect her from anything even if it's not a danger at all.

And Killian really isn't a danger for Emma. They love each other. Snow knows this and deep down the Prince does too, but he would never admit it.

Snow: "It's still pretty early. She might still be asleep. She probably stayed at the hospital for as long as possible. We wouldn't wanna wake her, David. What do you say we use our key and make our princess breakfast."

David: "That does sound like a good idea. I make the best pancakes in the world. They will make Emma forget about us basically breaking in."

Snow: "Let's do this. We'll just wake her with breakfast in bed."

David: "Yeah. That's exactly what our little princess deserves."

They used their key and went inside only to realize, that they were right. Their daughter is still asleep, but she isn't in her bed.

She's on the couch with Killian and a baby. Both Charmings are shocked. Why was there a baby? Did they miss something?

But Snow did have to admit, that the view was very sweet. She just had to take a picture, which she could frame and put in her apartment later.

David, on the other hand, wasn't too happy about this. He made a fist and was looking angrily at the pirate.

When his wife noticed, she put a hand on his arm.

Snow: "Stop glaring at them. Come on we'll go make some breakfast."

David: "Are you okay with this?"

Snow: "Yeah why would I be mad? It looks so sweet."

David: "That pirate-"

He couldn't even say it. Sure he and Killian had bonded, but this was too much for David to handle. Emma's his little baby after all...

Snow: "Oh come on, David. It's not like it's their kid. They were only gone for a few weeks and Emma obviously wasn't pregnant when they left. At least not far enough along to have given birth during their trip."

David relaxed a little. Anger had clouded his judgment so that he couldn't think straight.

Snow: "And even if this was their kid...why would it matter? They're in love and Emma's an adult. She can do whatever she wants. All we ever wanted was for her to be happy and who knows...maybe having a baby with Killian is what would make her happy."

David: "But she's our little baby-"

Snow: "David, she's not a baby anymore. She's 32."

David: "That doesn't mean, that I won't protect her anymore. I'll always do that. I love her."

Snow: "I know. Me too. But you really don't need to protect her from Killian. He's madly in love with her. He won't hurt her. Not ever."


	6. Chapter 5

Emma slowly wakes up only to realize, that she is still on her couch. Her head lies on her pirates chest, so she hears his steady heartbeat. It sounds like music to her ears and makes her feel even more connected to him.

Her niece is still in Killian's arms, sleeping just as soundly as the captain himself.

Emma smiles brightly at both of them and enjoys the view until she hears faint voices from her kitchen. Someone's obviously broken into her house, so Emma silently goes to the drawer in which she has her spare gun and then she moves to the kitchen on her tiptoes.

As she arrives there she realizes, that there are no burglars though. Her parents are standing in front of the little stove and make pancakes.

Emma: "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get inside?"

The saviors parents turn around instantly at the voice of their daughter. They smile at her.

Snow: "Good morning to you too."

David: "We decided to have breakfast with you today. We didn't know if you were awake yet, so we used our key. We didn't wanna wake you."

Emma: "Well, im having my own breakfast plans, so you can go home."

She is shouting at her parents by now. She's still very mad at them for keeping that secret. Who knows how many other secrets they've kept from her?

  
The shouting in the kitchen woke Killian up, so he instantly stands up from the couch and calls for his Swan. He gets worried about her very fast.

Killian: "Swan? What's up? Is everything okay?"

When he reaches the kitchen it only takes him a second to solve the puzzle. Emma's upset about her parents being here.

Emma: "Yeah. I'm fine. They were just leaving."

Emma is an open book to her true love, so he knows well enough, that they weren't really going to leave. Emma just wants them to.

Killian: "Can we talk shortly, my love?"

Emma: "Sure."

They go back to the living room and sit on the couch once again.

Emma: "What is it?"

Killian: "Well, it's your parents-"

Emma: "Look, I don't wanna talk about them. They're just a former part of my life."

Killian: "See...that's the problem, Swan. I know you love them even if you can't accept this right now because you're mad at them. But they were just trying to protect you."

Emma: "So you're on their side?"

Emma says this quite annoyed. She turns her head away from Killian, not looking at him anymore.

She would never admit it, but he's right and deep down she knows it. That's what makes her angry. She doesn't wanna be an open book to him. She doesn't want him to know her inner battles. She doesn't want him to try to fix them.

She wants to be left alone.

Killian: "No. I'm on your side. Always."

Emma: "Well you're certainly not acting that way."

Emma stands up, preparing herself to run upstairs and lock herself into her and Killian's room, but her boyfriend is knows her better than she knows herself, so he stops her by taking her hand.

Killian: "I'm just trying to help you. You can't be mad at them forever since they're important to you. You love them. Also they seem to really try to fix this. They're sorry."

Emma doesn't listen to him though. She tries to escape his hand, which is still holding hers tightly.

When she realizes, that he won't let go of her that easily, she turns around to face him. And to shout at him.

Emma: "I don't need anyone to fix my problems. I can live well enough without them. So don't even try to justify everything they did. I don't care."

After that she storms off upstairs and the baby starts crying, so Killian doesn't follow her. He softly rocks Melanie and kisses her forehead, trying to calm her down again.

Killian: "Shhh. It's okay little love."

Melanie stops crying the moment she hears his voice. She looks up at him with big eyes and smiles softly.

Killian: "See, everything's alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're safe, little one."

The pirate and the baby interacting is a very heart-warming scenario, Snow thinks as she walks into the living room. Her and her husband had of course heard every word Emma said in her shouting state and also most of the rest.

Snow: "We're sorry. Emma is already mad at us, we didn't want her to be mad at you too. We can take the baby, so that you can talk to her."

Killian: "Thanks. That's very hard generous."

David: "No problem. You did try to help us with Emma. I believe we kinda owe you."


	7. Chapter 6

Killian runs upstairs and it baffles him, that he doesn't fall down the stairs at that pace. But he doesn't want to slow down since he's desperate to check on his Swan. He can feel it in his heart, that she's upset about their fight. She's just too stubborn to admit it to anyone. Even towards herself.

As soon as Killian reaches their bedroom, he knocks on the door.

Killian: "Swan?"

He's knows there's a good chance, that she might just ignore him and that's okay, but it doesn't stop him from trying. He'd never give up on her.

Emma: "Go away!"

Killian: "Don't be mad at me. Please? I was just trying to help you."

Emma: "Well you weren't helping though..."

Killian: "Then im sorry...please let me in, Swan. We can fix this. Together."

Emma: "I told you I don't-"

Killian: "I know you don't need fixing, but it wouldn't hurt either. You just have to trust me."

Emma stares at the doorknob and discusses whether she should open it or not. In the end she does open the door, but only enough to stick her head out of it to look at Killian.

Emma: "You know I trust you..."

Killian: "But?"

Emma: "And I also know, that you always want what's best for me, so I'm sorry, that I snapped at you."

Killian: "Are you saying, that you're forgiving me?"

Emma opens the door completely to let Killian inside their bedroom. She closes the door again behind him and they both sit down on the bed.

Emma: "Yeah. I am. Honestly I don't think, that I could ever be mad at you. I love you. And you're also right about my parents. I do love them, but that doesn't mean, that I'm ready to forgive them yet."

She smiles at him, but he can see in her eyes, that she's upset, so he pulls her to him and hugs her tightly, placing small kisses on her forehead.

Killian: "They love you too and I'm certain, that they'll wait for you. Everything's going to be alright, Swan."

Emma chuckles softly, which causes Killian to slowly pull away to look at her. He's raising his eyebrow.

Killian: "What's so funny?"

Emma: "Nothing. It's just...you've become such an optimist. It still surprises me sometimes."

Killian: "That I did, love. Because of you."

He put his hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes, both of them smiling like it's a contest.

Killian: "After my brother died I turned into a person, that was empty. I didn't believe in anything and I was broken, but you fixed me. You showed me, that a heart full of love is the most precious treasure of all. You made me believe in positive things again. You're the light to my darkness."

Emma: "We all have darkness inside us."

Killian: "Maybe, but I was still darker than most people."

Emma: "Well all that counts is, that you're not dark anymore. You're good. A hero. So you're just as much my light as I'm yours."

They kissed softly and as they pulled away they said "I love you" at exactly the same time, which caused them both to giggle.

Killian: "We're so in sync."


	8. Chapter 7

Emma and Killian continued to talk for a while until Emma decided to head to work.

When the pair arrived downstairs they found Emma's parents and baby Melanie gone. There was a letter from them on the kitchen counter though, but Emma didn't notice and her anger increased once again.

Emma: "Where the hell did they take my niece?!"

Killian: "Calm down, Swan. They left a note."

Killian read it quickly while holding Emma's hand in an attempt to chase her worries away. She's far less angry when she's close to him.

Killian: "Granny called them because the diner is taking up more of her time than usual. They had to pick your brother up from there. You can go to work in peace and I'll go to the loft and get your niece back. Okay?"

Emma: "Okay. Will you come by later?"

Killian: "Of course. I won't let you worry about Melanie the whole day. Also I can't let you starve at the Sheriffs station. I'll bring you by lunch."

Emma: "Thanks. I love you."

Killian: "I love you too. See you later, my love."

Emma: "See you."

She pecked his lips softly, took her red leather jacket and headed to the Sheriffs station.

Killian headed upstairs again for his leather jacket. While he did his eyes fell on his sea chest and he realized, that there was another thing he should take with him.

....

Half an hour later Killian arrived at the loft and he knocked lightly on the door. That's when he realized how much his hand was shaking. He was more nervous than he thought he'd be.

But he won't say no to a challenge. Especially since he believes in good form and proposing to Emma without her parents permission would be the opposite.

Seconds after he knocked on the door, Mary Margaret answered it with a big smile on her face.

MM: "Killian! It's good to see you. Come inside."

She stepped away from the door to let Killian enter the loft. As soon as he did he heard Melanie crying in Davids arms. The baby was reaching for Killian, so he went to her quickly and David gave her to him.

Killian: "Hello, little love. Everything's alright."

She instantly relaxed in his arms and fell asleep soon after, snuggling into his chest.

MM: "She seems to be very fond of you."

David: "Yeah. Who is she though?"

Killian: "She's Allison's. Her name is Melanie."

Both Charmings then look down at their granddaughter in awe. They have soft smiles on their faces.

Killian: "She's staying with us since Ally's still in the hospital and Chase is there with her. She's still in a bad mental state because of what happened with Regina, so we didn't wanna burden her with the baby."

MM: "If you and Emma need help, we can always do that. You just have to ask."

Killian: "I don't know if that's the best idea since Emma's still mad at you two. But don't worry, she won't be mad at you forever. She just needs time to forgive you. She said as much."

MM: "Thank you by the way for earlier when you defended us. You didn't have to do that. We don't wanna risk Emma being mad at you too."

Killian: "Its alright. I did it for her. You're important to her and I don't want her to lose you because of anything. If she pushes the two of you away, she'd never forgive herself. I just want her to be happy."

David: "We want the same. Her happiness is more important to us than anything."

MM: "Yeah."

Killian then nervously looked down at Melanie, who was still sleeping soundly, and decided that it was now or never. He had to do it now. There's nothing to be scared off. The worse thing that can happen is that her parents say no.

He hopes, that they won't, but if they do, he's going to respect that. And he'd find a way to prove to them, that he's worthy of their daughter hand in marriage.

Killian: "Speaking of Emma, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Mary Margaret's face lit up like a Christmas tree and it made Killian wonder if it was that obvious, that he wants to ask them for Emma's hand in marriage.

Killian: "I care a lot about your daughter. I think, that deep down I always did. Even when we first met in the Enchanted Forest and she left me on the beanstalk.   
I love her and I'd never want to hurt her or cause any pain. Also I intend to spend the rest of my life with her, so I've been meaning to ask her to marry me. Do I have your blessing for that?"

Mary Margret hugged the pirate as soon as he finished his little speech. As she pulled away she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

MM: "Of course."

Then Killian looked to Emma's father. He was very scared of his reaction.

David had frozen the moment Killian asked for his permission to marry his baby daughter.

That worried Killian even more since you couldn't see in Charmings face whether he's going to say yes or no.

There was an awkward silence in the room, which seemed to last forever, but eventually David broke it with a big smile on his face.

David: "Yes."

He chuckled lightly then.

David: "Were you really that nervous?"

Killian just blushed, which he doesn't do very often.

David: "I didn't know you were so old fashioned either."

Killian: "Well I am over 300 years old, mate."

Mary Margaret just shook her head at the bromance of her husband and her future son in-law.

MM: "So have you planned anything yet?"

There was a lot of excitement in Mary Margaret's voice, which made Killian very happy since it means, that she really approves of him.

Killian: "Not really. I wanted to ask you for permission first."

MM: "If you need help, you can tell me. I'd be happy to help you plan the proposal. I could also help you pick a ring, if you'd like."

Killian: "Actually I already have a ring. My mother gave it to me."

MM: "Can I see it?"

There was even more excitement in her voice now and Killian could hear her gasp as he pulled out the ring from his jacket.

MM: "This is very beautiful, Killian. I'm sure Emma's going to love it."

She hugged her future son in-law once again and this time she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. They were tears of happiness though.


End file.
